


假如

by Mo_chen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_chen/pseuds/Mo_chen
Summary: translation of What if翻译What if一部其他ABO作品的前传，用以聊聊他们是如何结合的（以及一些相关）
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Kudos: 7





	假如

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766611) by [grainipiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot). 



> 嗨！是的又是我来搞黄了！不用担心我已经做好了被警察叔叔带走的准备了。  
> 以及，非常感谢与我同行的同好们（特别感谢～(❁´ω`❁)）希望我们能够长远的共同走下去！  
> 这篇会很快更新的（不是指翻译  
> 感谢阅读！

Chapter 1

又来了。

微弱的信息素的味道，刚刚好令浪客分心。他记不起到底是什么时候初次闻到这个味道，这个如亚当禁果般的香气令他大脑短路的几秒。但到了现在，他也依旧没能找到源头。这个气味令人发狂，如同光亮般时隐时现，恰到好处地提示着它的存在。

［怎么会有人有这么甜美的气味？］

它曾飘游于在召唤师峡谷的战斗中，在冠军联赛中，它存在于各处却又转瞬即逝。亚索经常奇怪这是否来自一个omega；如果是，那么他会是谁？从来没有人像这样激起他作为alpha的本能，而这令他相当沮丧。他花了些时间使感官尽可能地敏锐，努力追寻这一飘忽的线索，但它最终无可避免地消散，使他陷入前所未有的疑惑中。

当它再次出现的时候，亚索坐在花园里，在安静的无极大师身边冥想。接受另一名剑客的邀请于亚索而言并不稀奇，这极为有效地帮助他放松。当然，他也享受这样的陪伴。易有着一种令他平静的气场，一种奇异的，总是能令他缓和下来的气场。同时，易也是少数被他认作是朋友的人，因为易从来没有想要像其他人那样追杀他。［看上去以后也不会，感谢上帝。］

在信息素的干扰下，亚索彻底地跑神了。他环顾四周，［也许有人发现了我们。］但这里并没有其他人，只有两个剑客与风的低语。他的视线飘向了易，思绪一时间混乱了起来。［不，不会是他。］亚索轻轻叹了口气，微妙地有些失落。易感觉到了亚索的注视，不自在地扭过头看向浪客，打破了尴尬的沉默。

“嗯，怎么了？”易不确定地询问。

“啊没事没事！抱歉打扰到你。”

无极大师歪了歪头，疑惑的目光在重新进入冥想的浪客身上停留了一会。［我不该有这种想法的，］暗自责怪了一下自己，易也重新开始冥想，带着些许对对方行为的迷惑。［我做了什么吗？］

令人尴尬的沉默接踵而来，并持续了一整天。

——————

在自己独自的房间里，亚索才任由思绪飘荡。［万一呢？］万一那个他敬重的剑客就是他所渴求的那个人呢？他甚至不能确定易是否是alpha。［如果是beta呢？甚至是omega？？］但这根本不合理，他本应早就知道的：这类事情并不是难以开口的。

浪客无法停止自己继续想象下去，想象与无极大师共度良宵。说实在的，易掩藏在头盔下的面容着实帅气。［真可惜他将那双眼睛藏起来了。］但在那盔甲背后他还藏了些什么？这想法令他难以自持身体上的反应。

亚索脱下衣服躺在床上，任由意识在幻想中飘游，而这幻想以令他害怕的速度点燃了他的欲望。手上的动作不自觉地加快。他试着慢下来，但这着实强人所难。［他会愿意和我上床吗？］这个想法让亚索呜咽一声，并再次加快了速度。那双碧绿的眼睛回望着他，带着欣然与决意鼓舞着他，令他的自矜尽数崩溃。或者说，那双如翡翠般的眼睛，眼中仅只有他，湿漉漉的眼中映射出与亚索交欢时最真切的欲念。［易......］最后一下令亚索交代在手中，他弓着腰颤抖地猛然起身，又喘息着躺回床上，惊讶着高潮的强烈。他羞红了脸。［糟糕，糟糕，太糟糕了。］他害怕起他们下一次的相遇，不确定在这件事后该怎样面对另一个剑客。说回来，Alpha的问题已经足够让他困扰了。［你这白痴，早已经为他沦陷了。］

尽管不大情愿，亚索还是去进行他们惯例的冥想。不得不承认的是，他仍然偷偷享受着易的陪伴。后者也注意到了他愈发克制的态度和反常的安静，但易并没有挑明，只是时不时微妙地看向亚索。

［他比之前要沉默很多。］心底猜测亚索并不打算敞开心扉，易不确定怎样和浪人展开一场对话。无法帮助他这个事实令易有些难过。尽管他花了很长时间去认识这件事，但他在事实上长期关心挂念着亚索。而对方的反常就像心尖的一根刺，每每激起他的一阵隐痛。

他的思绪被一阵突然而剧烈的战栗打断。易的身体无法自抑地颤抖，而热潮不断回荡。他本能地抱紧双臂。随后他反应过来这种被冰水兜头浇下的感觉是什么。如同在酷热的夏季，而他却浑身冰冷。［不，］易咬紧嘴唇挡住那声呻吟，［别是现在，拜托。］

然后他想起他在哪，以及一个更重要的问题——和谁在一起。亚索看到了另一个剑客的动作，起初他以为这只是因为一阵他未曾留意到的风，但易眼中的痛苦迫使他转过身靠近对方。

“嘿，你还好吗？”亚索的声音中透着显然的忧虑。

当他的手抓住易的肩膀时，后者反射性地将他的手拍掉，如同被灼烧到了一般。易迅速站起身。

“我很好！”而他的声音出卖了他的恐惧。

如果之前亚索没有注意到，那么这次浪人确实注意到了异常。易匆忙跑开，而亚索快速追上他，牢牢地抓住易的手臂看着易。

“到底怎么了？我知道刚刚一定有问题。”

“够了！让我走！”易痛苦地大喊。

正是这时亚索再次感知到了那个信息素，它像蜂蜜一般甜蜜，比以往的任何一次都要浓烈地包围着两人。［哦！］身体先大脑一步行动，他环抱住了易，头埋在易的脖颈间摩蹭，享受着脖间强烈的信息素。此时，什么都比不上亚索怀里的温暖和那香甜的信息素重要。

易彻底僵住了，大脑试图理清刚刚发生的一切——可他的大脑一片空白。触感集中在他脖子上嘴唇的接触。同时他的身体又因刚刚到来的发情期而无法自抑地发抖。而最糟糕的（或许是最好的？）是亚索的信息素同样缠绕着他，提供了莫名的宽慰。

“亚索......？”易轻声低语，呼吸错乱地打在亚索环着他的手臂上。

下一瞬，浪客把自己推开。脸上挂着因自己行动的害怕和忧虑，亚索后退了几步，手足无措，仍未反应过来发生了什么。随后易的欲望使他溃不成军。而他只能落荒而逃，躲回自己的房间。［安...安全了。］

于是亚索站在那看着易以开了大还快的速度离去，站在原地反思自己到底搞砸了多少事。［混蛋。］

Chapter 2

易没命地逃回房间，思绪因刚刚发生的事而混乱不堪。他困惑着，而他的身体却不允许他冷静下来思考，欲火翻腾。他迅速依靠在刚刚关上的门上，竭力平复他的呼吸。他早已溃不成军。甚至连身上的衣物都因敏感的身体和燥热变得难以忍受。

然后，醉人的信息素横冲直撞了过来。那并不属于他的信息素快速点燃了他的性欲。来自一个强大的alpha的浓郁的信息素。alpha补偿一般的来访显然出乎他的意料——而亚索对此一无所知。易对于这场意外的责任远大于亚索，但说他对alpha那充满占有欲的表现，对于那种被珍视，被紧紧抱在怀里的动作毫不在意，他显然是在欺骗自己。易埋首在刚刚脱下的上衣中，探寻那其中沾染的信息素。它稍稍抚慰了他身上的欲火，带来些许慰藉意味的温暖。［我不该做这个的。］易脸上染上一抹潮红，但他并没有动，只是深深吸入那股信息素。  
易仍靠在门上。几声敲门声打破了房间里令人窒息的寂静。

“......易？”亚索的声音传来。易很高兴能再次听到他的声音。

浪客没能得到任何回答，但他硬着头皮接着说，“我知道你在房间里，我能......闻到。听着，我是来道歉的。”  
易完全想象的出另一个剑客的神态，冷颤划过他的脊椎。一如既往地高傲，易这么想着，疲惫地笑了笑。

“是我的错，我本应该控制住自己的。”他的声音越来越小，最后变成一阵低语，“我很抱歉，我简直不知道你是怎么撑到现在的......如果需要帮忙就告诉我，什么事都行。”

易明白这份帮助只是出于礼貌，但omega的本能却迫使他渴求alpha的帮助。当剑客离去的脚步声传来，易没来由地感到恐惧。他本能地冲出去追上亚索。

亚索，半是失望半是羞愧地打算离开，不希望继续打扰他的朋友。但紧接着他就被猛地拽回房间。

亚索打算说些什么或问些什么，但眼前的一切让他什么都说不出来。［天啊。］除了他所看到的之外，炽热的身体紧贴着他。omega的手臂将他紧紧压在墙上。虽然易还穿着他的裤子，但这已经是亚索见过的易穿的最少的一次。赤裸的胸膛上带着几道粉色的伤疤，在肌肤上铭刻着往日的战斗。而最令他血气上涌的是易炽热的视线，绿色的眼中映着原始的欲望和兴奋，一个奇异的想法浮在亚索的脑中。［这病态的美丽。］

“什么事都行？那你想做点什么？”易挑逗地问道，沁着情欲的声音带着微弱的脱力。

浪客对这句调戏无法回应，目前的境况让他无言以对：他在自己亲密的朋友旁边，一个正处于发情期的，欲火焚身的omega身边，这可真该死。

“取你所需。”

两人都花了些时间去咀嚼这句话：一份毫无保留的给予。易深深叹息一声，将先前的矜持尽数抛弃。这一次，易才是那个毫无忌惮的人。他尽情舔舐并啮咬着另一个人的脖子，留下一块块爱欲的淤青。

亚索被对方充满欲望的动作激起一阵低沉而急促的喘息，随后他便发觉这对自己效果卓越——他立刻就硬了。两人律动起来，慢慢挤压并侵占着对方，胯部恰到好处的摩擦带来释然的低喘。情欲再度席卷而来，omega把alpha拉开推倒在床上，炽热的身体欺身压了上去，重新开始方才的节奏。亚索默许了omega的动作，顺着易结实的肌肉抚摸下去，思考接下来的事。

他的手继续向下，触碰到了衣料。浪客轻声抱怨着脱去易的衣物，同时易跨坐在他身上，两人互相享受着对方的身体。对于亚索，仅仅是看着易便让他血脉喷张。而显然易也极为享受，颤抖着握住并抚摸起亚索的性器。［我的荣幸。］亚索在易的抚慰下轻喘，不耐地捏了捏易的臀部，换来了对方的呻吟。

亚索的手继续下滑，探向早已软湿的穴口，伸入两指扩张，而这却令omega难以自持。易拉开亚索的手，沉身坐上亚索的性器。若非欲念作祟，亚索是想要放慢这一过程的：他惊奇于omega格外的主动。他被突然的温暖包围，无法抑制地发出堕落而满足的喟叹，而身上的omega以同样的声音回应了他。

随后没有任何停顿地，易加快节奏，而亚索只得跟上他的节奏，同时努力在混沌中控制住自己的放纵，优先去考虑怎样满足用盛满了欲望的半眯起的眼睛深深注视着自己的易。亚索知道这种程度的动作并不能满足omega，于是他交换了他们的位置。易倒在床上，惊奇地睁大眼睛。在亚索顶到某点时，易的惊讶更甚。在亚索眼中的却是易泫然欲泣的湿漉漉的双眼和被性欲冲刷的得潮红的脸。亚索俯下身，贴着易的鼻尖轻柔地询问。

“可以吗？”

作为回应，易攥紧床单的手松开而去攀附环上亚索的脖子，用一个意乱情迷的吻堵住一声溢出的小声呜咽。这个拥抱中溢满了情欲。亚索以更为热切而猛烈的撞击回应身下顺从的omega。而一切都如此契合，快感逐渐累积，逐渐攀升至高潮。于是亚索将他的一切都献给在他怀中因快感而扭动的omega。在他高潮的瞬间，兴奋的颤动遍及他的全身。易哭喊着一个名字，中断了他们的深吻。亚索的结将omega带入高潮，精液溅在两人身上。 与方才的喘息形成鲜明对比的是此刻房间中的寂静。唯一能听到的只有两人的呼吸声。

然后亚索发觉易已经睡着了，尽管他仍在易的身体里，结也仍未完全消散。易的头歪向一边，平静而放松地睡着了，完全击中了亚索的心。alpha因满足了他的omega而相当愉快。［不.....他并不是我的。］浪客小心地躺在旁边，尽可能不吵醒另一个人。  
大约过了半个小时，亚索小心地脱开易的怀抱，打算起身离开。说实话，这让他有些难过。但他却马上被紧紧抓住，慵懒的声音在黑暗的房间中轻柔地飘荡。

“留下来......”易双臂环抱住他，胸膛贴上亚索的后背。易继续在亚索耳边低语道：“好吗？”

［我怎么可能拒绝？］

亚索躺回床上与易相拥。易用鼻尖摩蹭他的锁骨，而这几乎令亚索的心彻底融化。他在熟悉的信息素中放松下来。

［太晚了，你沦陷了。］


End file.
